


Call Me Father

by cravesubjugation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravesubjugation/pseuds/cravesubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Draco are engaged, living with his parents until they can get a place of their own. Everything is perfect between them, except the fact that Draco is always working and Ginny barely sees him. She's starting to go crazy from the lack of contact, and his father is looking more and more appealing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Father

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. Has mild themes of Ginny/Hermione, as this story takes place after my G/H story "Finally", but it's mostly Ginny/Lucius. I also must say that this story was partly inspired by the story "Mistaken Identity" by RestrictedSection.org user purebloodgryffindor (link here: http://restrictedsection.org/file.php?file=2009; tw for non-con)

"I just don't know what to do," Ginny said, brushing her wet hair out. "He works late every night, sometimes doesn't even come home except to shower and then he's back to the office."

"Do you know how long it'll last? Maybe it'll just be a few more weeks." Hermione (or rather, the image of Hermione's head in the fireplace) suggested.

"I don't think I can _take_ a few more weeks of this, Hermione. I'm going mad." Ginny replied, counting brush strokes.

"Want me to... lend a hand?" Hermione giggled. "It'll be just like old times." She wiggled her eyebrows micheviously.

Ginny was sure Hermione was joking, but then again, she was never quite sure when it came to Hermione. "I'm half-tempted to take you up on it, but I'm pretty sure Draco and Ron would have something to say about it," Ginny laughed.

"Oh, what they don't know won't hurt them. They don't know about seventh year." Hermione said dismissively.

"Thanks, Hermione, but I don't think it would work. I need a _man_ ," she answered, "And I don't feel comfortable using, I dunno, Polyjuice Potion on you or some other trick up your sleeve to make you, erm, fill that requirement. I guess I'll just have to wait it out." Even Ginny's toys and spells hadn't been able to sate her lately. She needed human contact.

"Ah, well, it's up to you," Hermione shrugged. "My knees are getting sore, can we switch?"

"Sure, let me just put some clothes on first, I'm still in my towel." Ginny got up from her chair, smiling at Hermione's reply of "Don't think I hadn't noticed." Hermione and she had had a brief affair in their seventh year of Hogwarts. It was high-powered sex, some of the best Ginny had ever had, but it burnt out quickly. The two were better as friends, but they were as close as two people could possibly be.

She pulled on a pair of white lacy panties, in the hope of persuading Draco to maybe fuck her tonight like she'd been begging for the past two months, but she didn't have high hopes. He was always tired, always too busy, always had to get as much sleep as possible, never had the energy. Even when Ginny said she would be on top and he didn't have to _do_ anything, he refused and said he just couldn't tonight, maybe tomorrow. Ginny let her towel fall as she reached for the matching white bra. Hermione's catcalls and wolf whistles made her blush and turn away, only causing Hermione to laugh. 

"Actually, Hermione... I'm a little embarrassed to say this, but..." Ginny bit her lip as she did the fastenings of the bra up her back.

"What? You know you can tell me anything," Hermione said, slowly backing out of the fireplace as Ginny moved to switch.

Ginny bent down and got on her hands and knees, leaned into the fireplace and tried not to breathe in any ashes. She waited for the room to settle before continuing. Hermione had moved onto a chair, her hearth being in her kitchen, whereas Ginny's fireplace was in her and Draco's room.

"It's just... I'm starting to let my eye wander to... well, _Draco's father,_ " Ginny said, lowering her voice with every word until she was whispering.

" _Lucius_?" Hermione said incredulously, though lifting her eyes to the ceiling as she considered her friend's words. "Hmm. He is rather attractive. Evil, but it's a kind of _seductive_ menace around him."

"He's an evil git and all that, but he's been mostly harmless since the war." Ginny said, nervously watching for Hermione's approval.

"Almost losing your entire family does change a person," Hermione conceded sadly, nodding.

"It's just... he hasn't made a _move_ on me or anything, but he's so... _dark_ and, like you said, quietly menacing. Even when I was a girl, the small glimpses I saw of him in Diagon Alley and at King's Cross at the beginning and ending of the school years... He's, erm, he's been in my dreams more than once. And now I live in a house with him."

Hermione looked suddenly concerned. "These _are_ just dreams, right, Ginny? Nothing... else?"

"What else would I be talking about?"

"Intent."

"Of course not! I'm just- I only-" Ginny was stumbling over her words.

"Because you don't just live in a house with, ahem, the man you had a schoolgirl crush on. You're also living with his wife and your fiance, their son."

Ginny groaned. "I _know_. I said I was embarrassed." Ginny scratched her nose, thinking. Her knees and hands had already begun to ache. She hated communicating this way, but her Patronus hadn't been working properly lately and owls took too long.

"I can understand being attracted to the tall, dark, older man, but _this_ man..." Hermione leaned forward. "He's an enemy of your family, Gin. He's the one who put that diary in with your things your first year. He worked to have your father fired. He worked for _Voldemort_ for God's sake."

"Do you think I've forgotten any of those things?" Ginny snapped. "I'm just talking about dreams and passing fancies. I haven't been fucked in over three months and I'm going mad! And every day I have to see the man who I used to fantasize about in school!" She noticed her voice had been steadily rising. She suddenly felt very anxious. Here she was, splayed out in her bra and panties, on her hands and knees in her room, shouting about how desperate for sex she was for the whole world to hear. She prayed no one had heard her. Although.. the idea of Lucius finding her almost naked and displayed like this on the floor...

The look on Hermione's face made the fantasy fade. She suddenly felt guilty. She hadn't meant to yell at Hermione, and she was trying to talk against Ginny getting interested in Lucius, and here she was playing out in her head yet another scenario in which they could have sex. "I'm sorry, I just..." Ginny shrugged, she didn't have a defense.

Hermione sighed and smiled tightly. She knew Ginny and she joked and had a nice banter between them, but she had to be honest.

"I know you can't control what you dream, Gin, but eventually... these fantasies have a way of worming through to your actions. It happened with me, which ended up not working out because we're better as friends- although you do have some talented fingers," Hermione added to ease the sting of her words. She grinned and Ginny laughed- although as she remembered it, Hermione had made the first move in that circumstance, not Ginny.

"It happened with Harry, but he decided he needed to be alone to focus on his career," Hermione continued. "It happened with Draco, who you're with now. We all tried to talk you out of it, but you went for him anyway. And you've been together for a couple of years, longer than anyone else you've been with. I'd hoped you'd found The One. But it seems to me like it's happening again with Lucius. You build up these people to perfection in your head, and you can't let yourself be satisfied with only the dream. You always need to try the real thing."

Ginny bit her lip again. She knew what Hermione was saying made sense, but the thought of being with Lucius hadn't left her alone.

"I don't... I don't want a _relationship_ with him, Gods no. I'm happy with Draco, I really am. After all we've gone through together, the rows we each have had with our parents- and friends," she added pointily, "-over our relationship, the fact that I feel safer with Draco than with anyone else, how much he understands me... No, I know I love Draco. It's not _love_ I'm after with Lucius. I mean- when I _think_ about Lucius. It's just sex."

Just pure sex. She _wanted_ him, she wanted to be on top of him, underneath him. She wanted Lucius to bend her over and use her, to smack her ass and fuck her until she begged him to stop. She'd woken up in the middle of the night crying with lust, her bed cold beside her, Draco missing because he was still at work. She'd furiously work her fingers and bring herself to a quick release, but it wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough.

"We barely even talk, anyway," Ginny said dazedly, trying to shake the vision from her mind, trying to dissaude herself from going down this path. "We see each other in passing, when I make a trip to the kitchen or walk around their massive gardens, but otherwise he's holed up in his study. Narcissa is always visiting friends and going to cocktail parties. Now that I think on it, I don't even think she's _home_ this week, she's visiting cousins in Ireland or something."

Hermione had a look on her face that was pure "I told you not to do the thing but you're going to do the thing aren't you". Ginny smiled apologetically. "I just... I can't take this- this drought. They're just thoughts, Hermione, they can't hurt anyone."

"I doubt you're anything but dry," Hermione countered, amused and annoyed at the same time.

"You know what I mean. Look!" Ginny raised her voice again as Hermione opened her mouth to argue again. "I'm not going to do it. Of course not! I would never cheat on Draco. It's just dreams, just- just fantasies. I could never bring myself to do it."

After their conversation ended, Ginny got up from the floor. Her hands and knees were red and raw, and her underwear was soaked through. Try as she might, no matter how many different ways she convinced herself being with Mr. Malfoy was wrong, visions of him couldn't stop invading her mind, disturbingly woven through with memories and actual meetings- it was so vivid, much clearer than it had been before-

 _She was eleven, and for some reason she couldn't stop staring at the man- who was as old as her father,_ ugh _\- spitting cruel words at her family, and roughly shoving a book at her, his storm grey eyes flashing as his and her father's fists flew at each other._

Ginny sank down on her featherbed, slightly dazed as a vivid sensation of Lucius' hand wound tightly in her hair, with Ginny moving her head up and down his cock, overlapping the memory of him fiercely angry and snarling as he fought with her father.

_She was thirteen at the Quidditch World Cup, and Lucius' arrogance was as thick as the smoke from the campground. His words had haunted her all through the night, she'd even begun shyly exploring the untouched realm between her thighs, before the fires and the rioting had started._

Ginny laid on her back and inched her hand underneath the white lace, and found herself sopping wet. She started to rub her clit in small circles, tiny mewls escaping her throat, trying to recapture the dream she'd remembered earlier, where she'd woken up still feeling his cock inside her, weeping with want. She internally squeezed her muscles over and over as she furiously rubbed at her clit, imagining Lucius growl as he drove into her.

_She was fourteen, and he was standing before her and her friends, demanding Harry turn over the prophecy. All Ginny wanted to do during that whole night was kill as many Death Eaters as possible, him included. He disgusted her, but she couldn't deny he fascinated her as well. She could still hear his deep voice echoing off the walls, reverberating in her chest._

She spread her legs wider and pulled her panties to one side with one hand, the other furiously massaging her swollen lips and nub, dipping just inside herself before moving back up to her clit, gasping and panting as she imagined Lucius' hand instead of her own. She stopped just long enough to remove her underwear and bra completely, before flipping back on her hands and knees, and resuming her work.

_She was seventeen and Lucius was with his family in the Great Hall. The Malfoys looked just as broken and lost as the rest of them, and although Ginny's infatuation with Draco had already started, she knew the old obsession over Lucius was still simmering below it. Even beaten and broken, caught on the losing side, he still looked impressive, his dark robes contrasting with his silver-white hair, and the sharp panes of his aristocratic features just as handsome as ever. Prison had given him a haunted look, hungry and empty at he same time._

Ginny whined as an old fantasy erupted in her mind; being back at Hogwarts and bent over a desk, her school skirt up around her hips as Lucius pounded her from behind. She started bucking into her hand and murmuring into her pillow what she might say to Lucius where they ever to couple to like this; "Harder... Lucius, please... please don't stop..." Her hand was wrapped in her hair, and then twisting the fabric of her pillows desperately, and then grabbing the headboard as she drove her hips harder and harder into her hand.

_And then she was twenty, and Ginny and Draco had just moved the last of her things into Malfoy Manor._

_"Thank you for accepting our- our- being together, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny had stammered awkwardly, Draco's arm around her as they stood slightly sweaty in front of the enourmous mansion._

_"Of course, dear," Lucius had answered, leaning in to chastely kiss her cheek, "And please- call me Father."_

"Please- Father-!" All noises Ginny had been making stopped as she came except a broken soft squeak. Her eyes rolled back and everything stilled except her hips, and her muscles clenching and unclenching, sending shocks through her trembling form. Still thrusting gently into her hand, letting the aftershocks ripple across her, she moaned and fisted the sheets with her free hand, enjoying the sensory burst that followed her orgasm; the fabric of the sheets brushing her stiff nipples, the warm gush slowly dripping down her hand, the sound of her ragged breath and the feel of her mussed hair across her back and neck.

Panting, she flipped over on her stomach and what she saw stopped her breath. It looked as though her door was _open_ and there was Lucius, standing there, watching her with a hungry look in his storming eyes. She bolted out of bed and grabbed her still-damp towel, but then- there was nothing. The door was closed, and locked, like it had been while she was getting dressed. There was no way he could have closed the door and walked away without making any noise. Unless.. he had used a silencing and disillusionment charm to hide himself and had been watching her the whole time.

She should have felt disgusted, but only felt excited at the prospect. Small shocks from her orgasm were still unfolding in her core. She flexed her internal muscles and whimpered softly at the sensation. But then she came to her senses- there was no reason for Mr. Malfoy to do that. She was only imagining him, as she had been for weeks. She had been in the throes of an incredibly intense fantasy, yes, that was it. It had to be.

Because if it was anything else, Ginny had no idea what to do next.


End file.
